The Love That Shouldn't Be
by xdashesrowlingx
Summary: Rose finds herself stuck once again with none other than Scorpious. With it being the year with the Triwizard Tornament and of age wizards being able to participate nothing can seem to damper the young witches mood. Till the unthinkable happens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

****

"That arrogant little prat!" I said under my breath as I laid in my bed the night before heading back to Hogwarts. All day owls had been flying in and out wishing me happy birthday and congratulations, and the last one just made it all the worse for this year.****

I Rose Weasley, daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley, an official seventh year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was officially Head Girl. I also shared a Birthday with my Uncle Harry. And by recent news as to what I was swearing at, Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy has been made Head Boy.****

Ever since that first year at Hogwarts as mum, da, Hugo the rest of the extended family and I stood on platform nine and three-quarters, I saw da, mum, and Uncle Harry motion and wave to a blonde man. My father distinctively told me to stay away from his son or i might as well be disowned.****

When that happened I just laughed it off and thought my father was joking. Though as I did I looked back over to them real quick. It seemed to me that the boy's father was saying much of the same thing. While boarding the train with my cousins I had ran into him, I heard him say something under his breath but I never really knew what he had said as I apologized for bumping into him.****

Ever since that day Scorpius and I have been the greatest of rivals in and out of the classroom, seems like we are always shoved into situations where we have to cooperate with each other. Potions partners, duling partners because everyone else is too scared to dual us, and now Head boy and girl. I swear Professor McGonnagel had some sort of matching hat or something and it always wants us together.****

I was dreading that morning, my dreams filled with anything and everything that could go wrong in the following morning. Seems as though a majority were always coming true. My pesky Muggle alarm went off as I rolled over and let my right hand come and smash on top of it silencing it as I groggily push myself out of bed and change. I never liked wearing my robes on the train first thing but dammit the Heads were required to. So as I changed I pulled on my freshly washed uniform in Ravenclaw's Blue and Bronze. I smile as I fingered at my untied tie as I left my room for the last time. My trunk was already packed downstairs as I saw mum and da snogging in the kitchen.****

"Really!" I said as I stepped in "Aren't you two too old for that!" I teased as the broke apart and grinned at me. I swear these two never got over their years at Hogwarts.****

"No dear, I don't think we are." my father, Ron, said slyly as he pecked my mother on the lips on last time before grabbing me and squeezing what I thought was the life out of me.**  
**"Daaaaad!" I protested against his chest.****

Just then Hugo, my younger brother by a year walked in groggily and was pulled into our fathers tight embrace "Mornin' sport!" Ron said as he let us go and I fixed my clothes. Jeez, you would think after seventeen years he would stop that.****

"Mornin' ma, da, Rose" Hugo said as he picked up anpoece of toast and bacon off the table and began eating away at it happily. We normally didn't eat much before heading back to Hogwarts since the frilly lady still came by and offered food and sweets.****

I too picked up a piece of toast and a couple pieces of bacon and began to chew on them happily. It was eight in the morning and we were scheduled to leave the house at eight thirty.**  
**When finished with our quick breakfast, I excused myself from the table and headed to the bathroom for one last quick self evaluation.****

I stared at the girl in the mirror, my thin complexion, my wavy auburn hair, my brown eyes,'everything was a mix of my mother and father. Something I was quite proud of. Pulling back my front bangs and holding them with a blue bow clip I smiled ran a quick coat of Orange Strawberry lip gloss and skipped out of the bathroom.****

"Alright looks like we're all ready to go!" Hermione, my mother, said as her and I wrapped our arms around each other shoulders. "To think this is your last year, and the Triwizard Tournament to go with it!" she beamed. "From what your fathers says they finally regulated it to have two representatives from Hogwarts since your Uncle Harry." she said as we got in the bewitched Muggle vehicle. "If you're in it you better write home! Cause your father and I want to watch you!" she said as Ron began heading to Kings Cross station.****

The car ride the rest of the way was quiet leaving us to our thoughts of the upcoming year. The Triwizard Tournament. 'What a rush it would be to be in it.' I thought to myself as I stared out the window at the streets of London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

****Kings Cross station was bustling with muggles, witches, and wizards alike all trying to get to their respective platforms whether threw a barrier or not. As every year the young family always got strange looks from their full carts and odd animals on top of their trunks. Rose was glad she had opted to stuff her robe in her trunk till on the Platform and pull on a black jacket she had grabbed before they had left home. Coming to the barrier to the platform they took a quick glance around before Ron, Hermione, and Hugo jogged threw with Rose following closely behind.**  
**Like every year the wonders of the train and magical folk always made her glad to be a witch. She pulled her Hogwarts robe from her trunk and stuffed her jacket into it after her family had stopped beside Harry Potter and his family. She re-fastened the straps to keep her trunk shut before she greeted her Aunt, Uncle, and Cousins.****

Her eyes were peeled though for a certain platinum blonde head to show itself so she could give him a piece of her mind about his unwanted letter the night before. Albus caught Rose scowling and stood beside her "What is wrong Rose? You seem peeved about something" he said concerned for his cousin.****

Even though Albus had been sorted into Slytherin while the rest of his family had been in Gryffindor Rose had found herself being much more closer as a Ravenclaw to Albus than she was to even her own brother who was in Gryffindor sometimes.****

"It's nothing Albus, nothing that you won't find out till the feast at Hogwarts." she said giving up her search for the blonde she would see soon enough.****

When the train whistle blew signaling five minutes till departure she said her goodbyes to her parents and clambered on the train. It was her last year getting on this train to head back to Hogwarts as a student. Would she come back as a Professor? Or go on to be in the Ministry? She still hadn't fully decided. Sending a final wave to her parents she made her way to the front of the train where Headmistress McGonagall and Scorpious were already waiting for her.**  
**"I was surprised to be here before you Weasley" the young blonde sneered yet tempted her with his snide remark****

"Not all of us have family we don't want to be around Malfoy," she retorted as she took her seat beside him with a look of disgust upon her face as she looked to the Headmistress.****

"As you two know most of the duties as Heads are close to what you two had to accomplish as prefects. You will also be reminded that you, like all the other Heads before you, will share a common room separate from those of your classmates. You two are going to need to learn to delegate and work together for this to work," she stopped her speech for a moment as she let it sink into the students minds.****

"You mean I have to share a common room with HIM/HER," the two said in practical unison to McGonagall****

She nodded politely "That is how it has always worked, and if either of you are chosen for this Tournament you will both have to work harder together to get the parties and everything in order." she said "Now I will need to see the both of you in my office tomorrow after lunch. I will see you at the feast and hope your trip goes well." and with that Headmistress McGonagall apparated back to Hogwarts leaving the two rivals in silence.****

Rose was the first to say anything "You better not think I am one of your play toys now that we share a common room. And, this is going to be a longer year than I was hoping for." she stated as she moved to the other bench seat sat across the length of it her left ankle resting gently on her right. She was slightly concious of her short skirt, her knee length socks giving away much to skin for the Slytherin boys mind to wander but Rose only took it to her partial advantage. "And if you say any nasty comment about any of my relatives you better be aware that I am a cunning witch who could easily put you in the hospital wing for a week if I felt like it," and with that Rose pulled a book out of her shoulder bag and began reading.****

Scorpious was left dumb struck by the authority the Weasley girl demanded, "Do you think I enjoy that we have to share a common room Weasley?" he almost spat as she peered over her book. "Do you think that for a moment when I got my letter saying I was made Head boy and then saw that I was working with you that I was totally astounded that we have to WORK together instead of against each other," he continued "But I think I am going to enjoy this year and enjoy a challenge Weasley." he said with a snide smirk on his face as he played with his wand. "Mark my words Rose Jean Weasley, you are going to have a year you will never forget," was his last words as he stood up and excused himself to relieve himself.****

Rose had shuddered at his last statement but had returned to her book trying to get the pleased smirk he had on his face out of her mind before she thought something was wrong with her.**  
**The Trolley Lady came not to soon after the heated discussion the Heads had. She grabbed a couple of pumpkin pasties, a few chocolate frogs and a bag of Bertie Botts every flavor beans. Leaving a Pastie and a Chocolate Frog on Scorpious' seat she placed her beans in her bag before unwrapping and taking a bite out of her Pastie.****

Scorpious had soon returned and didn't say anything about the Pastie and frog in his seat but ate them anyway. The rest of the trip was like that, Rose reading her book sprawled on the seat across from a Scorpious who seemed to be in another world as far as Rose was concerned.**  
**Occasionally she would steal a glance in his direction only to tear her gaze away and back to her book for fear of staring. Rose sighed and sat up, she looked out the window only to note that it was dark which meant they were almost to Hogwarts. She stuffed her book back into her bag and looked across to Malfoy.****

She took in his fine chiseled face, his smooth lips, his even eyebrows, she found her eyes memorizing every part of his face and body figure till he looked at her and a small blush crept over her cheekbones****

"Like what you see Weasel?" he asked with a sexy drawl as Rose looked away**  
**"No," she denied as she looked out the window as the train came to a stop. Home. They were at Hogwarts at last. This was going to be a long year. Rose thought as her and Scorpious left the car and made their way outside with the rest of the Hogwarts students. Rose greeted her friend with cheer and joy to be away from Malfoy, she told them about having her own common room with the Head Boy but she didn't say who, McGonagall would announce that soon enough. The heads would sit at their respectable tables at the feast and any other meal, but would have their own common room. Yes, this year just got worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

****Rose sat next to her best friends since her first year. Samantha Finnigan who was the eldest daughter of Seamus and Pavarti Finnigan. As well as a muggle born by the name of Ashley Heywood. These two had been next to Rose since the first day of their first year. Rose had been beaming, Samantha ticked not to be in Gryffindor, and Ashley completely bewildered to everything around her.****

With all three of them being seventh years things were going quite nicely. While the Great Hall quieted down as Headmistress McGonagall stood up in-front of the same podium that the great Albus Dumbledore once had stood she motioned for the new first years to arrive in.**  
**The sorting hat did a most wonderful rhyme this year and the sorting began "Peter Ardwin" was up first and he was sorted into Gryffindor. After that 6 more went to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw got 4, Hufflepuff 2, and Slytherin 6 ending with Marcus Zabini. Headmistress McGonagall stood up again and looked around at all the faces.****

"I have a few announcements for all the students. Like always the Forbidden Forest is off limits for all students, rules are to be followed, and pouts will be given and taken as the teachers, Heads, and prefects seems fit." with that a smile spread on her lips but she said no more and food appeared on the long tables like always, chatter amongst the students instantly began.**  
**Rose chose her favorites from the variety of foods. She couldn't help but take a glance at the Slytherin table and saw Scorpious looking at her with a smirk on his face. Se hastily looked away flustered before Sam elbowed her in the side.****

"If it just me or is Malfoy staring at you?" she whispered so only Rose and Ashley could here.**  
**"Oh girl! I think he is!" Ashley crooned in her ear****

"Stop guys! I highly doubt it's me he's looking at. He's probably looking for his next Shag victim!" she said as she began to stuff her mouth with food so she could avoid the topic further.**  
**Dinner was soon replaced with Dessert which Rose had too much of to keep her mind, and eyes away from peeling at Scorpious. What was wrong with her! She was supposed to lithe this guy and his family! From what her father said Scorpious' father was a right prick, but then again her father said a lot of people were pricks. Rose sighed as dessert was finished. Great she was to be announced soon. Rose groaned and neither of her friends understood why.****

As McGonagall rose for the last time that evening she smiled and nodded once to Rose and then to Scorpious "Students, after much thought and debate with the staff here at Hogwarts I would like to announce our new Head Girl and Boy for this year," she paused here to let the chatter amongst the students die down "I would like to say that these choices are based on work, grades, ethics, and leadership. So without further ado I would like to announce our new Head Girl; Rose Weasley!"****

Claps and wolf whistles followed Rose as she slowly stood up and walked to stand next to McGonagall just as her letter had specified, a small hesitant smile was on her lips as she looked around for her family. ****

"And this year's Head Boy is; Scorpious Malfoy" the room was almost dead, Rose had taken it that Scorpious hadn't taken and notices in really telling anyone. A few gave her a pat on the back as he walked down the Slytherin table but other than that the room seemed to be thinking the same as most 'A Malfoy and a Weasley?'****

"Are you insane!" Albus Potter stood up from the Slytherin table and shouted "You're putting a Malfoy and a Weasley together!" the room seemed to murmur the same thoughts as everyone's eyes were trained on the three that stood by the podium.****

"I am well aware of my decision Mr. Potter now if you please sit down everything will be explained in time." she said with a smile. "Now prefects please show the first years the way to the commons and all others look for schedules in the morning! Now off to bed!" she dismissed everyone and looked to the two Heads. "Luck" she said and walked off leaving the two standing alone in the Great Hall as everyone else was filing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

****Luck, what the bloody hell was Luck supposed to mean. Rose was bewildered, the Head Mistress sent Scorpius and Rose to their common room without a password. They were going to have to stay in the halls till McGonagall realized her mistake and came to save the two bickering seventh years in the middle of the night. A large sigh came from Roses' lips as they continued to transverse through the lower halls.****

**"**It's obvious Weasley, Luck is the password." a sarcastic drawl came from her left and she rolled her eyes she had forgotten that he was walking silently next to her.****

**"**Thank you very much Malfoy" she said as she covered the last lengths to their four house portrait and she sighed closing her eyes for a second letting the frustrations roll from her "Luck" she said easily before opening her eyes and watched the portrait swung open before them letting them into the common room.****

Rose was wonder struck by the site. It was a brilliant site as it had each color of the houses covering the room. Most of it was blue and bronze as well as green and silver. She noted how the colors went quite well together. A long black couch was placed behind a coffee table which was in front of a blazing fire place. On either side of the couch was two black armchairs. The colors made it cozy enough as Rose stared at the different designs in the rugs and sighed.****

Malfoy grunted next to her, obviously not as appreciative of the site as Rose was. He sauntered his way towards the right of the fire and up a staircase, which must lead to his dorm room. Rose sighed and saw a staircase on the left of the fire which she quickly walked over to and climbed. Opening the only door at the top she gasped as she saw what lies before her.****

The room was a made from dark wood flooring and the walls were covered in Ravenclaw banners and decorations. The four-poster queen bed sat on the opposite wall of the door with her trunk and owl cage, which was quite empty and she figured that Ruby had been released to the owlery, sitting at the end of her bed on the floor. The fire place directly across from her bed, would keep the room quite toasty during the chilling fall and winter months. She walked over and sat on the bed fingering the bedspread and sheets. They were a blue with the Ravenclaw House Crest and gold fringes around the edges of the comforter. A smile could not be wiped from her lips as she leaned back and loved the comfort of the bed. Hearing a knock she sat up "Enter" she spoke her voice seeming quite loud in the room.****

From behind a door as it opened Scorpious' head popped out from behind "Huh, guess we have an adjoining door." he said nonchalantly as he took a quick glance around the room.****

**"**You better not be getting any sick ideas Malfoy." she said her arms crossed over her chest and a sour pout on her face as she glared at him.****

**"**Scorpious, just call me Scorpious if we're to work together we need to stop the childish nonsense." and with that he pulled to door closed behind him with a hard slam.****

Rose was flabbergasted at his request, never in her life would she ever thing to call that Pureblood by his first name.**  
****  
**Seeing as she knew what two out of the three doors in her room where she stood up and headed towards the third one. It was a good deal away from the main door which was in the middle, and the adjoining door for the two Head rooms was on the far left, so this door on the far right lead to the bathroom.****

It was set up in quite a fashion. She figured that the color of the tiles had been changed every year for the head girl, since last years had been a Hufflepuff and their color was yellow and not blue as the tiles were this year. A sink, toilet and large bath tub with a stand-up shower head as well was crammed into the spacious room and Rose smiled. Maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as it was turning out to be.****

Turning back to her bed chambers she flicked her wand at the tub which turned on and began to run warm bath water and bubbles. She closed the wooden door and walked over to her trunk which she flicked her wand again and directed her clothes to the dresser where she put her school uniform and nicer clothes hung in the wardrobe and the 'muggle' clothes which were much more comfortable than the wizard robes that everyone wore all the time.****

She grabbed some cotton shorts and a pastel green tee shirt as well as undergarments. She placed them on the counter and flicked her wand to turn the water off and placed it beside her clothes. She quickly stripped from Hogwarts uniform and placed her weary body into the soapy warm water. Easing away her aches she sighed and closed her eyes thinking over the long day.****

* * * ****

When she finally stepped from the shower and dried her body and pulled on her clothes she towel dried her hair by flipping her head over and ran the towel around it getting a majority of the moisture from her thick red hair. She hung the towel on a hanger in the bathroom before she collected her wand and grabbed a rather large fictional book from home and took it down to the common room where she claimed a seat on the left side corner of the couch in front of the fireplace.****

In the middle of a good paragraph his scent washed over her as he took the far end corner of the couch and she looked up from her book.****

**"**What are you looking at?" he asked as he scowled and opened his own book.****

She smiled to herself as she began to read her own book once more****

**"**Now what are you smiling about?" he asked quickly****

**"**Nothing, I'm glad your earlier moment is forgotten." she said without looking up from her book. She heard him mumble something to himself but she didn't quite catch the words and she almost felt like she didn't want to know what was going through the Slytherin's mind at this point.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

****"I think that does it." rose said to herself as she finished the last bit of makeup on her face even if it was just a thin line of eyeliner, concealer, and mascara.****

She picked up her school bag off of her bed as she walked quickly towards the door and down the stairs.****

She began to hum a tune to herself as she descended the wooden flight of stairs. It was a simple tune that her mother always hummed when she was busy in the kitchen during Roses' summer months.****

"That's a lovely tune." a masculine voice said behind her making her jump.****

"And why would you care Malfoy? As far as I am concerned you have no care in your mind for anything that I do." she snapped as she whirled around and stood face to face with him. No more than an inch separated their faces. her face flushed and she turned around stomping out of the common room and toward her first class. When she had excited the door she took off at a sprint and slowed down when she was far enough away.****

_Damn him. Damn his intoxicating smell. Damn his gray eyes._She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to ignore him, she knew exactly why Professor McGonagall had paired them up. Not only where the scholar students, but they had strong chemistry.****

As she stormed off to her first class, Charms, she had time to cool down and enter the room with a cheerful smile. "Good Morning Mrs. Potter" it took everything in her will to not run over to her Aunt and hug her. Ginevera "Ginny" Molly Potter had seen them off the train yesterday and spent the evening with Harry after attending the start of term banquet, before apparating to Hogwarts early that morning for classes. She was pleased to see her Aunt still teaching charms, it made thing much more enjoyable when she was able to come to her Aunt to talk. Uncle harry occasionally popped into Defense Against the Dark Arts on the request of Professor Thomas.****

While Rose took her seat in her normal spot, in the middle of the center row. while students filed in she noticed no one chose to sit with her, all her friends from Ravenclaw took Potions first with Professor Zabini.****

Everyone else around her felt that sitting with the head Girl would make them look like they are trying to suck up so that they don't get points off if they would get caught by her. Rose groaned and hit her head on her desk a little too hard which caused her Aunt to come over to her.****

"Is everything alright Rose?" she asked as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.****

Rose looked up and gave a small smile "Everything is swell Professor, but maybe I will come and talk to you during lunch please?" she asked whispering the last part to her aunt so no one else could hear.****

"Of course my dear, my door is always open for a relative." she said before returning to her front of the class to begin her lesson for the day.****

At the last moment the door opened and closed and Rose turned to look to see who it was and saw Scorpious walk in. His eyes looking around the room for an empty seat when his eyes landed on Rose and the empty seat at her desk. "No no no no no." she whispered to herself as he walked towards her.****

He sat down and Rose looked straight at the front of the classroom not even looking his direction. This was definitely going to be a very, very long year.****

*******

The rest of classes went very quickly she only had to sit with Scorpious in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions.****

She quickly made it to to common room and up her stairs to the confines of her room. She made sure one of the chairs was in front of the damn adjoining door and she began on some of the already assigned homework.****

When she finished her assignments from Charms, which consisted of a five paragraph paper on her favorite charm and why, her Runes work of decoding the assignment and then writing it out. She leaned back and noticed that she had been sitting there for so long that she hadn't even noticed that dinner had come and gone. She sighed and walked across her room.****

Just before she got to the door a knock came from the other side and she slowly opened the door to see a flush Scorpious carrying some sort of tray with food on it. "McGonagall noticed you weren't at dinner and she had a house elf bring up dinner for you and he gave to to me and I'm giving it to you."****

As he finished his sentence he shoved the tray into Roses hands and turned around obviously still peeved at Roses silent treatment. "Uhh, Scorpious." she said which cause him to stop and freeze hearing his name roll off her lips so effortlessly "Thanks." she said with a smile before she closed the door and left him standing there.****

While on her side she had sunk to the floor against the door and placed the tray next to her, she couldn't touch the food but her stomach said otherwise and she whispered a few spells that would detect any poisoning before she ate it. When her stomach was finally satiated she placed the tray outside her door before taking another shower and sinking into her bed and falling asleep letting the days events roll around in her mind.


End file.
